


[Podfic] Into The West

by Shizukesa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukesa/pseuds/Shizukesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo travels with the elves into the undying lands in the west. What, or more specifically who he finds there is more than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Into The West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into the West](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953553) by [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice). 



Music:  
Monti Czardas (Monti Csárdás) by Katica Illényi

Length:

5 Minutes, 31 Seconds

 

Download and Streaming, via MediaFire (MP3, 6 MB):

[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5285r86csbsg99p/01_Into_The_West.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> And here goes another one. I wonder if my muse will ever let me continue working on the Chapter Podfic that I started forever ago...
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
